1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying techniques, specifically to the field of the driving techniques of the display panel, and in particular to a display panel and the driving method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Currently, the display principle of the display panel is as follows. The gate driver sequentially drives each gate lines to sequentially turn on each pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor (TFT) of the gate lines. The data driver drives the data lines to apply the gray scale voltage to the pixel electrode connected to the data line. The display panel controls the liquid crystal reorientation according to the received gray scale voltage, which allows the light with different colors to pass through and displays the images. Because the wavelengths of the light with different colors are different leading to the different transmittance thereof in the display panel, it is necessary to adjust the Gamma curve (that is gray scale voltage-transmittance curve) corresponding to each color light, which ensures the white tracking of the displaying images.
The widespread method is to utilize the timing control IC (TCON) to apply the Gamma voltage to the pixel electrode corresponding to the light with different color, which adjusts the Gamma curve corresponding to the light with different colors. For example, according to a display panel with each pixel area comprising a red pixel electrode, a green pixel electrode, and a blue pixel electrode, in combination with the timing diagram of the gate driver sequentially driving the gate line as shown in FIG. 1, it can be known that after the data driver applies the Gamma voltage to the three pixel electrodes of a pixel area through a data line, it can apply the Gamma voltage to the three pixel electrodes of the next pixel area through the next data line. It can be seen that the existing technology cannot independently apply the Gamma voltage to all pixel electrodes with the same color, which cannot independently adjust the Gamma voltage applied to the pixel electrodes with different colors. Therefore, it cannot well adjust the Gamma curve corresponding to the light with different colors. The display quality of the display panel is not very satisfactory.